Specifications or standards generally describe rules and structures for representing, encoding, transmitting, and decoding data. For example, the Abstract Syntax Notation One (ASN.1) is a communications exchange specification, which is extensively used in security, telephony, and configuration management. Compilers may be used in conjunction with the specifications to generate data objects per the rules described in the specification. Data structures or objects may be translated into different formats that can be stored or transmitted. When the resulting series of bits is reread according to a serialization format, it can be used to create an identical clone of the original object. The opposite operation, extracting a data structure from a series of bites, is deserialization.